


Бог

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Бог

Нож мелькал серебряными бликами в отсветах огня в камине. Гермиона не боялась, совсем, ну разве что чуть-чуть. Он был так прекрасен. Ее огненноволосый бог с безумной улыбкой. Он ловкими пальцами вертел в руке нож, заставляя его крутиться, замирая на мгновение, как ее сердце. Гермиона подошла совсем близко и села на колени перед ним, сидящим в кресле. Нож мелькнул в последний раз и замер. Она никогда не думала, что проиграть будет так упоительно. Тонкие пальцы прошлись по волнистой прядке каштановых волос и чуть дернули, посылая по телу мурашки. А лезвие коснулось разомкнутых губ, чуть надавило, обжигая холодным металлом и проникая во влажную глубину рта. Солоноватый, металлический привкус у поцелуя. И острая боль в солнечном сплетении — такая горячая, влажная, живая, заставляющая сердце биться в грудной клетке как птицу, в страхе, в смятении — а поцелуй длится и не кончается, сладкий...

Она упала на ковер, тяжело дыша. Пальцы были липкие и красные — странно, причудливо алые. Он смотрел на нее почти с любовью. А может, это и была любовь.


End file.
